Kane's Mystery
by KazraGirl
Summary: Kane is knocked out in a match, but who is the mystery woman who comes to his aid? Please Read and Review!
1. Mystery

((Legal bumph - I do not own any of the characters portrayed here, apart from the mystery woman, who is a complete figment of my imagination. Please read and review!))  
  
((Sorry about the fact that this fic vanished for a while, I uploaded the wrong chapter ( Lord of the Rings and wrestling?!?!?) and when I tried to fix it, I uploaded the right chapter but in the wrong place. And of course, the chapter I erased, I didn't have a copy of. So the first chapter will be slightly different that it was. Okay, enough spam from me, on with the fic!))  
  
Triple H stood on the top turnbuckle of the ring, arms raised as he drank in the adulation of the crowd. Their cheers coursed through his blood, filling him with joy. Kane lay on the mat, unconscious beside the comatose referee. All that remained to do was the count, but that was a foregone conclusion and Triple H knew it. He savoured this moment.  
  
From out beneath the Titontron ran a figure. Triple H was so engrossed in the adulation of the crowd that he didn't notice its arrival until the figure neatly somersaulted over the top rope and landed lightly in the ring.  
  
She was clad in a tight fitting white bodysuit, dappled over with grey. Her hair was white and fell down to her shoulders, tied back in a neat ponytail. Her face was masked, also with white.  
  
She did not speak, but stepped forward, grabbed HHH's ankles and yanked him off the turnbuckle. He thudded to the mat, and immediately was on his feet again, face flushing red with anger. Who did she think she was?  
  
He stepped forward, intending to make her regret what she did, but abruptly he found himself on the ground with an agonising pain in his throat.  
  
"Clothesline!" the announcers called out from the sidelines, craning to see the action in the ring.  
  
The match continued, with HHH getting the beating of his life from the mystery woman. He was reeling on his feet, when the woman stepped forward, hand extending to grasp around his throat. Her fingers contracted and her arm tensed as she lifted Triple H into the air, before slamming him down onto the canvas and into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
"Chokeslam! This mystery woman has choke slammed Triple H!"  
  
But the woman wasn't finished yet. She dragged the three, Triple H, Kane and the referee closer together, before neatly vaulting over the ropes again and moving to the announcer's table. Taking the jug of water that was there; she raised it before dashing it full into the faces of Kane and the referee. As the pair spluttered awake, she made a hasty, and quiet exit.  
  
Kane was the first to come round, and saw Triple H out on the floor. As the ref awoke from his stupor, he saw the tableau and came to the obvious conclusion.  
  
"I give you your winner, by knockout...Kane!" 


	2. Ponderings

((Legal bumph - I do not own any of the characters portrayed here, apart from the mystery woman, who is a complete figment of my imagination. Please read and review!))  
  
Backstage was filled with rumours about just what had happened in the match. The most common question that was on everyone's lips, was just who was this woman. No one recognised her and no one had seen her leave, or go.  
Only three people sat silent, disdaining to take part in the conversation. One was Triple H, who was brooding over his defeat at the hands of a woman in the moment of his victory. Another was Kane, but who could tell what thoughts went on behind that red mask. The third was the Undertaker, who sat quietly, a faint smile playing about his lips as he listened.  
Kurt Angle, who was the most voluble of those gossiping, noted the smile that was on Undertakers face.  
"So, what have you heard about her, Taker? From the look on your face, you know /something./"  
"What I know is no concern of yours." Undertaker replied calmly, ignoring the looks at everyone was now giving him  
"So you do know something?"  
"Perhaps." And with that final comment, the Undertaker rose and headed away from the group, keeping his secrets to himself.  
The woman stayed in the shadows, concentrating on remaining unseen. She was not clad in white anymore, but in a grey shirt and black trousers. Her clothing was scuffed, and a duster hung from one pocket. No one noticed her as she wiped the occasional surface with her cloth. The wrestlers, with their minds on their work, did not notice a cleaner wandering around, never dreaming that there were places that she should not be.  
Undertaker stalked along the corridor, and stopped at he saw the figure of the woman. But he had an advantage. He was looking for her.  
"You took a risk there." He told her calmly.  
She turned, no expression of startlement showing on her features.  
"You said that I was ready to take part. And I couldn't let him be treated like that."  
"This is wrestling. It happens."  
"Tough."  
Two adamant wills clashed as the pair locked eyes. The tall, tough Undertaker, and the thin, lithe woman. But the Undertaker was the first to break the deadlock. Without a word, he turned away and carried on walking.  
"Good luck to you, Wraith." He muttered softly to himself as he went. 


	3. Revalation

((Legal bumph - I do not own any of the characters portrayed here, apart from the mystery woman, who is a complete figment of my imagination. Please read and review!))  
  
The cleaner stood quietly in the corner, dusting.  
Triple H and Kurt Angle were oblivious to her presence as they talked.  
"So we're agreed?" Angle asked. "You challenge Kane, and beat him, when the woman comes out to interfere, I come out as well, and we find out who she is."  
Triple H nodded. `That way, we both get what we want."  
The pair shook hands, before they rose and left, each going a different way.  
One they had gone, the cleaner dropped all pretence of cleaning, and quickly headed out. She slipped along the corridor until she reached the room that was her destination. She pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of one sleeve of her loose top, scribbled something down, and pushed the not under the door. It read simply:  
"Taker.  
Keep Kane away from a screen tonight.  
Wraith."  
Triple H walked out, accompanied by his music and the cheering of the crowd. The referee handed him a microphone and the crowd quietened.  
"Since our last was interfered with Kane, I challenge you to a rematch. This time you won't be so lucky."  
He paused and waited.  
Then came the familiar explosion, but Triple H's grin of triumph faded as he realised that instead of the red fire that usually preceded Kane, this was white fire. As it faded, the slim woman in skintight white emerged and began to make her way down the ramp.  
Triple H was stunned. This was something that he hadn't planned for. He had expected Kane to come first.  
The woman somersaulted over the top rope and into the ring, and gave him a chill grin through her mask.  
"Didn't expect to see me?" she asked quietly, but the microphone that Triple H still held picked up her words.  
Behind her, Triple H saw Kurt Angle emerge. Since this woman had changed the plan, so had Angle. HHH had to keep her distracted.  
"Why are you defending Kane?" he asked her bluntly while all the while Kurt Angle moved closer.  
"Because I want to." The woman in white replied.  
"Do you have a name?"  
"Many. Although in this time, this place, this incarnation, I am Wraith."  
As she spoke her name, Angle lunged forward, attempting to grab her, but she was ready for him. She leapt straight upwards, easily, and astoundingly, reaching six feet up, letting Kurt Angle crash straight into Triple H. She landed on the ground again, and bent over the two stunned men.  
She hauled Angle off Triple H, before her hands grasped them round the throat.  
The announcer burbled away in the background.  
"And this mystery woman has just grabbed two of the best wrestlers in the WWF by the throat! Surely she can't be attempting a double chokeslam? But yes, she is, and she's lifting them. This thin woman is lifting both Triple H and Kurt Angle as easily as if they were bags of shopping! Chokeslam!"  
The woman looked down at the two he had just slammed into the mat, and raised one eyebrow.  
She held out her hand, and the referee tossed a mic to her which she caught before speaking.  
"Next time, think before you issue a challenge that you may not be able to fulfil."  
She turned, about to leave, when there was another explosion, red flames that leaped skyward. This woman, who had not yet shown fear, now glanced frantically around as Kane appeared at the top of the ramp, accompanied by the Undertaker.  
Wraith crouched low to the ground, taking up a defensive stance as the two approached. The Undertaker carried a microphone and as he slid into the ring before Kane, he began to speak.  
"Wraith, the time has come for this deceit to end. Kane knows everything now. You have nothing to lose."  
Wraith seemed to shrink in on herself, before she unbent from her crouched position and stood once more.  
"You told him?" she asked.  
"I did. But he wants to hear the admission from your own lips."  
Wraith looked towards the imposing figure of Kane. She slid one hand into a thigh pocket of her white bodysuit, and removed three slips of paper. She then approached Kane and offered the papers to him.  
"I am your daughter Kane." She said simply and the whole arena went dead silent. Nothing was heard.  
"The DNA results prove that conclusively. There is no if or maybe. It is a definite." Her words fell like leaden drops into the air, with the crowds hanging onto them, eager for the next revelation. The Undertaker moved over to Kane, and the three stood there together in tableau. Slowly, the figure of Kane extended an arm and wrapped it over the shoulders of Wraith. The Undertaker did the same on her other side. They stood there together as a family for a long moment, before they turned and walked away up the ramp, leaving a stunned silence behind them as they exited. 


	4. Challenge

((Legal bumph - I do not own any of the characters portrayed here, apart from the mystery woman, who is a complete figment of my imagination. Please read and review!))  
  
The locker room was filled with large, annoyed wrestlers, all talking at once trying to make themselves heard. The main topic of conversation was the startling revelation of Wraith's true identity.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is!" Triple H demanded.  
  
"She's Kane's daughter, and she knows it." The Rock replied. Of all of them, The Rock seemed the least bothered about the news.  
  
"Why are you not worried! If Vince pairs her against you, the instant you show any signs of winning, Kane or the Undertaker will be down on you like a ton of bricks!"  
  
The room fell silent as everyone there contemplated this. Jeff Hardy stood.  
  
"We'll see about that." He said. "Coming Matt?"  
  
Matt shook his head in response.  
  
"Afraid you'll get a beating until your brother comes to your rescue?" Jeff taunted. Matt shrugged, the insult sliding off him easily.  
  
"You're the one with the problem, not me. You deal with it if you care that much."  
  
"I will." And with that, Jeff walked out. 


	5. Consequences

((You know the drill about characters :PNext chapter! The story will change slightly in the next chapters though :D ))  
  
Jeff walked out into the ring, swaggering with supreme confidence. He /knew/ that he was going to win this one. How could he not? He took the microphone that was offered to him, before he climbed into the ring, and stood facing the entrance. The crowd that had been cheering him began to fall silent as they anticipated his words.  
  
Backstage, the other wrestlers watched on a large screen, waiting to see what Jeff Hardy would do.  
  
"Wraith." He began, raising the microphone to his lips. "You may have beaten Triple H and Kurt Angle, but you will not beat me. I challenge you to a one on one match, with no interference from your supposed father or uncle. Just you and me against each other."  
  
The crowds cheered again, loving the tension that filled the air. Jeff waited for a response,  
  
None came. Wraith quite dramatically failed to appear under the Titontron.  
  
"Too scared?" Jeff taunted, smiling with his victory. If she didn't appear, that would prove his point just as much, perhaps more, than if she had turned up and been beaten.  
  
Facing the entrance as he was, he did not notice a figure stepping out from among the crowd. The announcers stared as Wraith glided past them with a secretive smile on her face. She slid silently into the ring, before she tapped Jeff on the shoulder.  
  
He spun round, only to meet a fist in the face. He staggered backwards.  
  
"I believe you wanted to see me?" Wraith said, her alto voice dry.  
  
The match commenced. First Jeff would seem to have the upper hand and then Wraith, with the tide of the match constantly shifting back and forth between the pair.  
  
Finally though, Wraith stepped up a gear, increasing her assault. Her moves still had the crispness of energy, as though she had only just started the match, whereas Jeff's were tired.  
  
1..  
  
2..  
  
3..  
  
"I give you your winner, Wraith!"  
  
Wraith took the microphone, and slowly turned on one heel to survey the packed hall.  
  
"I spoke no lies. I have the papers to prove it. Kane is my father, but do not think that I will hide behind him and his reputation." She said, "I will stand up for myself with no need to call on others to aid me." And with this short phrase, she calmly walked out of the ring, having made her point, leaving Jeff in shock on the mat. 


End file.
